


Dylan's Beach Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Golan the Insatiable (Cartoon)
Genre: Beaches, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Dylan meets a girl while in a beach.





	Dylan's Beach Day

It was a beautiful day in Oak Grove Beach

Dylan wears a black swimsuit and a gray sun hat with skulls.

Dylan was carrying her beach umbrella as she walked but she hears a giggle

It was a girl around her age with dark brown hair in butterfly shaped pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink swimsuit

"Hey are you lively"

"Thanks maybe you're pretty creepy looking yourself"

Dylan blushed

Dylan felt like someone never say something nice to her before

"I'm Mabi you must be Dylan so you wanna hang out"

"Sure Mabi"

Dylan and Mabi carry a umbrella as they walked

Dylan and Mabi went to Oak Grove cemetery

Mabi sees a grave stone

Dylan helped Mabi climb a grave stone

Thunder crashing

Bats flied over them

A bat hits her in the face

Mabi laughed

Dylan joined in

The End


End file.
